Revenges Acquaintance
by Lovable143
Summary: Hinata has been living a nice, peaceful life; that is up until her nightmares come back. Unlike last time, she faces them, but will she like what she finds behind the blurred messages? Read and find out.


Hello all, like I say, ; I am a very slow with writing and suffer from critical writers block, and pure laziness. Haha, one of the perks of being a guy, we are very lazy a lot of the time here is a new story revolving around my FAVORITE character of all time, Miss Hinata Hyuga. Also I would just like to add, that I do not own any of these characters at all, they're simply pawns within my metamorphosis of power. Just kidding, could you imagine if I really talked like that, oh wait, I think I do. -_- Anyways without further ado, enjoy my story

* * *

Deep in a cave, chained to a post, whilst being gagged, sat a youthful, beautiful woman. Her long indigo hair was covered in mud from the cave, her bangs stuck to her sweaty and bloody forehead. Her pupils had begun to fade slowly; her body was becoming lifeless. Footsteps approached the damsel, and she slowly raised her head to look at the shadowed woman staring down at her. Somewhere near her, she could hear a buzzing noise; the woman bent down and looked the girl in the face.

"Boo". Hinata woke up in a sweating panic, she covered her mouth as to not scream and wake the entire house up. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly. Entering her room was Neji and Hanabi, they looked at Hinata carefully. Finally Neji spoke.

"Are you okay, Lady Hinata?" He walked closer to her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Hinata tried to fake a smile.

"Lady Hinata, it's not a healthy habit to lie." Neji closed his eyes in a silent annoyed state.

"Yes sister, just tell us what's on your mind." Hanabi genuinely smiled grand at her.

_'I don't know, should I?'_ Hanabi analyzed Hinata; she could tell what she was thinking without a problem. She had hoped that Hinata would tell the truth, but her hopes fell in vain.

"Nothing, honestly there's nothing wrong!" Hinata faked a smile, closed her eyes tight, and lay down to face the dream world that she so loathed. Neji and Hanabi took their leave, Neji took one last hopeless look at Hinata, and closed the door to not further stir her.

Neji leaned on the wall waiting to hear what Hanabi had to offer, a moment of silence his patience had withered, "Well?" He asked closing his eyes in stressful impatience.

Hanabi leaned on the opposing wall contemplating on whether she should be divulging in such a dismal case. "I don't think we should be thinking anything of the situation as it is, there isn't anything that's too bad." She offered Neji a sliver of hope at not stressing the worries of Hinata's "dreams".

Neji wasn't buying it though. "She has been having these abnormal chakra spikes for weeks now, what do you mean we shouldn't think anything of it?" His eyes were opened staring directly into Hanabi's soul.

"I mean exactly that Neji," Hanabi started at her room, until Neji grabbed her wrist, and activated his Byakugan.

"Do you really want to take this chance of hiding such so called, 'small secret' from me?" He was looking deep into her eyes, burying his rage into her soul. Hanabi started sweating; it felt like she was being burned from the inside out.

"Neji," she screamed, her soul was being engulfed by flames. "Neji, what are you doing to me!" He let go of her wrist and she fell back into the wall, attempting to catch her breath. Her chest was pounding, and her mouth was agape with pain.

"As I was saying, do you really want to risk this?" He let his Byakugan rest, and he awaited Hanabi's response. His muscles became relaxed as he watched Hanabi recuperate.

"The nightmares are back." She stated bluntly looking at Neji for any indication on the situation.

"What nightmares?" Neji was lost, he had never heard of such nightmares, especially not before.

Hanabi looked down at her hands, "I mean from before, she has had these nightmares before, but she didn't want you to know of them. She didn't want to worry you, or have you fight her battles for her. Long ago, Hinata went on a mission to retrieve a special bug that could find anything or one as long as it got its scent. Upon finding the bug, she also encountered a group of ninja rumored to have been killed off by the Aburame. These ninja too, were skilled in bug control, but all I actually know of them is that there name was the Kamizuru clan, ones who used deadly bees to fight." Hanabi looked at Neji and he looked as though he was not content with the answer. "That's all I know honestly, if you prefer a more in depth observation of the matter why don't you talk to someone higher up, or that Shino guy who happens to be in the Aburame, he might be able to help you. I'm just tired." She took her leave, quickly at that to not deal with the situation any more than what she already did.

"Fine, goodnight lady Hanabi." Neji went down the hall to the stairs, near his uncle's room. He looked to find his uncle absent from his bedroom. So he started: down the stairs, around the corner, down more stairs into the living room, looking at various pictures of his uncle, Hanabi, Hinata, himself, his aunt, and his father. He touched a painting of the family before his father, was killed. He felt great pain his chest, as he clenched at his heart. He shook his head riding his mind of such traumatic thoughts, and made his way for his uncle's study. There he found his uncle looking over important papers, dealing with the Hyuga and the village in general.

Neji knocked on his uncle's door that was opened ajar. "Come in Neji," his uncle called whilst continuing to look at the papers, almost neglecting Neji's presence altogether. "Have a seat." He stamped a paper, and put it into a file cabinet, grabbing another sheet and analyzing it carefully. "Is there something you needed?" He looked at Neji through his glasses that rested comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, yes uncle. As it is I have no contact with anyone who can tell me of a clan that was rumored to be killed off a while back." Hiashi puts the papers down, and gives Neji a look, that lets him know that he has his attention. "Have you ever heard of a clan called Kamizuru?" Hiashi merely scoffed and picked up the papers again.

"To answer your question, yes I have heard of such a clan." His face had become stern, there was something wrong with the situation, and Neji felt it in his heart.

"Could you tell me about them, if it would not be too much trouble?" Hiashi took a deep breath, and once again put the papers down.

"What are you looking to know, Neji?" He scoots his chair back from the desk, and crosses his leg most elegantly.

"Well, I have some knowledge of their ability to control bees, correct?" Hiashi nods his head, "could you start somewhere with their orient, or perhaps more back ground than just their clan name?" Hiashi agrees with a silent "hm," and begins his story on the Kamizuru.

"The Kamizuru were a prideful, inconsiderate clan. They hail from the Iwagakure, and some time ago attempted to rid the world of the Aburame. It was a brutal war between the two, insect carcasses and wax was all over the place. Many people were killed in the process of this rivalry, in the end the Aburame were the successors of the war, and the Kamizuru disappeared off of the face of the earth. After the war it was obvious which clan was superior and could accomplish missions most efficiently and effectively. No one wanted the Kamizuru for anything, so the villages fail to pieces and the people of it died off. So what causes you to dabble in such mysteries anyways?" Hiashi asked, looking intently at Neji for his reply.

"It's Lady Hinata, uncle. She has been having nightmares of that said clan, and I just wish to tie the pieces together. How are her nightmares related to the clan?" Neji put his hand on his chin trying his hardest to understand why it was happening.

"Neji, perhaps it's in your best interest to drop the matter. It is just dreams after all." Hiashi got up heading towards the door, to let Neji out.

"Uncle, you know this isn't possible, it has been weeks that this has been going on, it is something bigger than just nightmares! She is losing sleep from it, her persistence in everyday activities has decreased greatly. Her effort in training is terribly low, her nightmares are killing her, how could I possibly let this go if she is dying Uncle?" He looked Hiashi in his eyes, for any regard for Hinata's well-being what-so-ever. Emptiness is all he found, his Uncle was void of emotion, passive to his daughter's safety, and how could he feel such a way for his own flesh and blood.

"Hinata is a big girl, now Neji; she doesn't as much protecting as you feel she does. Just give it a little bit longer, and I am sure that the nightmares will pass." Neji walked out of the room, and just before he closed the door he stopped suddenly. "What was that noise?" Neji paused and listened closely.

"I think someone has broken in." They both moved silently and fast through the house. The noise seemed to be coming from Hinata's room, Neji's eyes widened and his speed increased. His Byakugan was activated and he entered the room to find someone staring down at Hinata dressed in an all purple cat burglar outfit. "Who are you?" The person in the suit turned quickly to find Neji standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The person stepped closer in a fashion that suggested that they wanted no harm to be caused. Neji stepped back, and continued his question, "I said, who are you?" He uttered again in a more menacing tone.

"Look, I'm just here to complete a mission for my master, okay? I'm not looking for any trouble." It was a woman he was speaking to.

"Well too bad, it looks like you found some." Neji ran up to her and they teleported into the Hyuga training ground.

The woman looked around her, wondering where they were. "Where have you taken me? I just want to accomplish this mission. This day hasn't been the best for me."

"Do you honestly think I care of your wishes?" Neji scoffed, furious at this point. "You broke into my house, and threatened my family. I have no mercy for someone who thinks of such a situation in a light manner. Prepare yourself for defeat. You scum."

"Oh scum is I-" She was forced to stop mid-sentence, Neji was in front of her faster than humanly possible.

"Yes, you are" Pressure point after pressure point was attacked: first her shoulder, then her fore arm, and then her chakra network system altogether. "You were mincemeat from the beginning," Neji attacked her dead in heart and she coughed up blood on his hand. He pulled back in a mock tone, with his skin lighting up from the soft glow of the moonlight. His eyes widened as he looked down, and saw the mysterious female ninja rise up and dust herself off. She took off her mask and revealed long flowing red hair, her eyes were a sharp red, and she looked deep into his eyes. She grinned when she saw the look on Neji's face.

"That was fun," Twisting her neck, and popping the bones within, she rolled her shoulders, relaxing her body. "But, you see now it's my turn." She round housed Neji in his chest, hurling him back into a cherry-blossom tree in the Hyuga garden."

"Oof" He exhaled a massive amount of air as he looked through messy bangs covering his eyes. "You're not normal, are you?" He began to smirk, realizing just how entertaining this was going to be.

* * *

"Ahhhhh," Hinata rose in sweaty panic. Her face was drenched in sweat and she found her father looking through her window at something that had to be captivating. "Father?" she rubbed her eyes looking around her room to perhaps find another family member.

Her father turned around taking his view off of Neji's battle, "Hinata are you okay?" He walked over to her, and put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, I'll go get you a glass of water, and like that he was gone."

Hinata merely raised out of bed, and walked to the window to find Neji battling some girl. Hinata's heartbeat quickened, that girl had appeared in her dreams before. She blinked and before she knew it, she was in the Hyuga training ground next to Neji. Confused she looked around, wondering how she had gotten there, so quickly without running.

"Look who has awakened." The mysterious ninja began to grin again, "I was waiting for you to wake up, it was getting boring watching you cry, and beg in your sleep. I prefer to hear you suffer in person." Hinata stood there, in her robe dazed and confused. The only thing she had in her mind was to fight.

"I don't know who you are, but you've been appearing in my dreams lately, and I will get answers out of you." Her Byakugan was at full attention as she dashed towards the woman.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji reached for her but she was out of his reach, "she doesn't react to normal contact!"

"Ah!" Hinata was sent back at Neji; he caught her and sat her down. "I see what you mean, but I can't give up hope." She stood up on her own two feet and looked intensely at the woman staring back. "Neji, alpha destruction form." She was reading her opponents chakra, it was immense, and it even rivaled that of a jinchuuriki.

"Right." The both of them jumped to either side of the red-haired being. In unison they spoke, "8 trigrams, 64 palms!" Blow after blow, delivered from her left, and right side she was spewing blood everywhere. Once the volley of assault had ended she merely just let her head hang, and her hair drooped over her shoulders, covering her face as it cascaded its way down to her thighs. She looked up to find herself being flung back by one air palm, then another, and another, until she was stuck in the wall surrounding the Hyuga border.

"Hm, you two make quite the team." She pushed herself out of the hole and stood on her two feet smiling at them like they were good friends.

"I'm going to wipe that obnoxious grin right off of your smug face." Neji uttered as he ran towards her.

She just smiled, flipped her hair, and cracked her knuckles. Her aura around her turned to chakra; the area around her began to burn from the heat of her rage. "Bring it, fool." She ran at him as well. Full throttle into at each other, Neji was nervous. Hinata could see it in his foot patterns, he was unsure of himself. His chakra oozed of his insecurity. Neji's will had begun to fade he was very unsure of himself. They both met in the middle; there was a cloud of dust surrounding them. Hinata attempted to seek out how the battle was going; she couldn't identify one source of chakra. The dust had begun to fade, slowly, and only one person was standing, while the other laid on the floor covered in blood.


End file.
